Beware of the Harley
by Goth Girl G
Summary: After the death of Joker in Arkham City, Harley Quinn in grieve-striken. Now her eyes only see red, thirsting for Batman's blood. What can rage and grief do to her as she does what she can to see the end of the bat-brained freak.


Beware of the Harley

That unfaithful night.

Harley had brought a horde of Joker's thugs, waiting outside the movie theatre.

They were all in a cheerful uproar.

"Stop it, you bozos. We are not going act like a bunch of drunks when Mister J come out."

Suddenly, the doors started to open.

The thugs began to chant, "Joker, Joker, Joker!"

Harley smiled, waiting to see her now immortal puddin'.

The thugs moved and got in her way of sight, "Out my way, moron." she said.

The chants went to a sudden stop.

Harley pushed her way through the thugs, and her smile immediately disappeared.

It was the bat-brained cloaked freak, Batman, with Mister J. HER Mister J, in his arms. Lifeless and limp.

Harley fell to her knees, "No... Mister J..."

Batman walked down the street with Joker.

Harley stood, "Get back here, bat brain!" she screamed.

She tried to run to him, but two thugs held her back.

"Bring him back, B-man! Bring back Mister J! NOW!" she shouted.

"Harley... Joker's gone!"

Harley shook her head, "No... No... That's not my Joker! Get back here, you stupid bat!" she screamed.

Later that night, Harley sat at the old steel mill, curled up in a chair.

"You chased him around night and day, beat him to a pulp, and for what? Why are you so mean?"

Those words echoed in her.

"Batman may have every other villain out to get him. But only one is going to find him and tear out his heart." she said as she stood. She looked at a picture of her now passed Joker, "Don't worry, pudding pie. I'll get him. I'll make him pay." she said.

Harley walked out onto a platform at the steel mill, looking over all the thugs, "All right, you overgrown monkeys, here's what's going to happen. I want that caped jerk, Batman, begging at my feet before the sun rises. I dont care if you have to kill a political prisoner. Heck, I don't care if you have to kill Quincy Sharp! I want Batman here! NOW!"

Suddenly, the thugs were scurrying, "And if you fail me, someone is going to pay for it." she added as the thugs went out into Arkham.

She smirked as she lifted up a heavy baseball bat, "Watch out, Batman. Little miss nice Quinn is out on a leave of absence. It's payback time."

Harley walked the streets with a few of her thugs, who weren't keen on her plan.

She was going to go into Two-Faces territory, why, they didn't know.

One thug took a few brave steps forward when they stood at the court house, "Um... Harley... If you wanted to commit suicide, there are better ways of doing it." he said.

"Shut your trap!" she snapped, "What? Are you scared?"

They stammered, not answering.

She snapped her head towards the court house, "Fine! Go run to your mommies. I'll go in alone."

The thugs went to stop her, but it was too late. She was already through the front door.

She climbed the stairs and up a ladder and found herself on a platform overlooking a group of Two-Face's thugs and the half burnt freak himself.

A thug ran in, "Two-Face, sir. One of our groups said that Harley Quinn is coming with a group." he said.

Two-Face scuffed, "Let her come. There is no way she is going to make it here alive." he said.

Harley smirked, "Think again boys!" she shouted before jumping down to the lower level.

"Get her!" Two-Face demanded.

The thugs started to attack her, but she gracefully dodged and countered them with her oversized bat.

As the last thug fell, Two-Face reached for his gun, but she swung her bat, knocking it out of his hand.

He fell to the ground, "What do you want, you psycho?" he asked.

She smirked, "There is only one thing I want, you stuck up baboon." she said.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her bat and it flew out of her hand. She followed it up to a shadow. She smirked, "Finally joining the party, eh, B-man?"

Batman jumped down to the floor.

Suddenly, Harley had an arm wrapped around Two-Face's neck, a pistol at his head.

"What do you want, Quinn?" he asked.

Two-Face struggled, "Give it to her, bat." he begged.

Harley grimaced, "Shut up." she said through clinched teeth as she took the butt of her gun, smashing in into his neck, and he fell, unconscious.

She then pointed it at Batman, "I want you, Bat." she said.

Batman followed her as she circled slowly like a hawk, "What about me?"

Harley gave a scuff, "Like you don't know." she said as her free hand went up to the gun and she pressed the barrel to his head, "You took my man away!" she snapped.

He quickly whipped up his hand and peeled the gun from her hands, and she fell forward.

She came to a kneel, "Let me kill you already!" she snapped.

Batman dropped the gun, "I didn't kill Joker."

Harley glared at him, "You didn't give him the cure! I know you had the cure!" she snapped.

Batman sighed, "... I did have the cure. Half I took... He stabbed my arm and made me drop the rest... And after all the trouble he caused, I was going to save him. And he knew that." he said.

Harley's hard expression faded, "What?"

Batman nodded, "But he died that way anyone would want him to... With a smile on his face."

Harley sunk, "Yes... That's the only way he could go." she said, a tear rolling down her face.

Batman looked at her, "I wanted to cure him all along." he said.

Harley's tears flowed even more, "Then what do I have live for ." she said.

She saw Two-Faces gun next to her.

She quickly picked it up in a roll, standing, the gun pressed to her temple.

Batman stood at alert, "Quinn! What are you doing?"

Harley's makeup began to run, "My J and I were suppose to get married. Have little crazies running around! We were going to teach them how to rob banks and blow up buildings! We were going to grow old together! ... And there is no way I can kill the man who tried to save my man... Nothing is worth living for anymore!" she said, her finger on the trigger.

Batman took a step.

"Go away! Let me blow my brains in peace!"

Batman then pulled out his batclaw, shooting it at the gun, pulling it away, bringing Harley with it.

The gun went flying, and Harley flew into Batman.

She pounded at his chest, "Get away from me, freak!" she screamed.

He wrapped his arms around Harley, "Joker was a good man... In a sick sort of way. But he could've done great things." he said.

Harley choked on her tears.

"He isn't hurting anymore, Harley. And I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him."

That morning, they had a ceremony at the Gothem Cemetary.

The only ones there were Harley, the Undertaker, and some cops, to make sure she didnt try anything.

She was in a black and red dress, a veil over her face.

The coffin was open, showing Joker's face.

"Aw, puddin'..." she said, tears streaming down her cheek.

She looked at him. The peaceful man, like the nights she would watch him sleep, "You are still so adorable." she said.

"But something is missing..." she said.

She looked over him. He was in his purple suit, his hair properly combed...

She snapped a finger as she took a laced hand, taking it to his face, and upturned his lips, forming a smile, "There. All better."

One of the cops cleared his throat, "Time to go back to Arkham, Quinzel. Tell him goodbye now."

She squeezed his hand tight.

"I'm not going to say goodbye. I'll just say... Sweet dreams."

She leaned over and gave Joker a kiss on the head, "I love you, Mister J."

The End


End file.
